Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) is spotlighted as a light emitting device. Since the LED can convert electric energy into light energy with high efficiency and long life span of about 5 years or more, the LED can remarkably reduce the energy consumption and repair and maintenance cost. In this regard, the LED is spotlighted in the next-generation lighting field.
Such an LED is prepared as a light emitting semiconductor layer including a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer and a second conductive semiconductor layer, in which the active layer generates light according to current applied thereto through the first and second conductive semiconductor layers.
Meanwhile, the LED may be damaged due to electrostatic discharge (ESD), so an ESD protection device is installed together with the LED.
However, if the ESD protection device is installed together with the LED, the productivity of the LED may be lowered due to the size of the ESD protection device and the complicated process is required to manufacture the ESD protection device.